Memories
by Festus Flare
Summary: Would you continue to love someone, even if they they had no memory of you? Fluttershy is diagnosed with a fatal illness. As her condition worsens, Rainbow Dash starts to question about their friendship. Were they only friends, or were they more than that? But even if Fluttershy were to die, they still have each other in memory, right? Read on, and let the answer unfold...
1. I Would Have Never Been Happy

Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria and the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, sat on the stool adjacent to her dear friend. The friend in question lay on the bed, not moving an inch or even showing any signs of life. However, she was as alive as anypony else in Equestria that was busy doing their daily chores. Even the famed flier was supposed to be doing her work today, but she decided that her friend lying on the bed is much more important than a job her co-workers could get done even without her. Nopony complained; they knew just how important the mare was to Rainbow Dash.

Another sigh escaped the rainbow-maned equine as she placed a hoof on her friend's body. It wasn't fair. Rainbow Dash was the stronger one. She should be the one that should be coping with the pain her friend is suffering through. Oh, if only she had seen the signs much earlier. The headaches, the fatigue, the depression: It was as if the mare's body was screaming out loud, holding a giant sign fitted with neon lights that said "Help me!" in a multi-coloured array of lights that would make even The Great and Powerful Trixie impressed.

Still, her friend always just shrugged it off. She said she didn't want to trouble her friends with her own issues. It was typical of her; worrying more about others than her own welfare. She finally decided to go to the hospital when everypony told her to, saying that she should probably get checked up on much sooner.

It wasn't soon enough.

It was a brain tumour. Apparently, she had inherited it from her own mother who dies when she was young due to the same disease. "Genetically passed down" the doctor had said. "There is only a five to ten percent chance of that happening, it's a surprise you have actually survived this long" he said once more. The mare tried to carry on with her normal routine after that, going to the hospital for check-ups more and more frequently.

If she had come a few months earlier, she might have been able to cure it. The tumour wouldn't have already grown so dangerous it was reaching its final stages and she should be on medication by now. However, there is little the doctors could do now but pray that she survives long enough for a miracle. Her friends always came to visit, but the mare would rarely ever realise it. She was usually asleep from the fatigue and energy loss that the tumour had caused. Rainbow Dash, however, stayed the longest. She would usually come in at every possible visiting hour, leaving only after Applejack or Twilight forced her to leave due to visiting hours ending. In the end, the doctors allowed her to stay for as long as she liked, excluding when the doctors were working on helping her.

"Miss Rainbow Dash?" a nurse with a white coat and light pink mane said through the door "Doctor Stable would like a word"

"Sure thing, Redheart" said Rainbow Dash, getting off the stool and trotting slowly towards the door "Found something that could help Fluttershy yet?"

"I'm not so sure. He just asked for you since you are the closest to a family member we have access to" Nurse Redheart said, unsure of what to say to the mare

Fluttershy, animal loving bearer of the Element of Kindness. That was the mare who was hurting on the bed right now. Rainbow Dash turned back to her childhood friend and gave a sympathetic smile. She was not losing her right now. There was no way of that ever happening. She would rip off her own wings and star in a ballet before she would let Fluttershy of all ponies die. It took a while before she realised that Nurse Redheart was still at the door, waiting for her to exit through. No matter, it had become a habit of Dash for the past few days she had been there to space out.

The short trot to the office proved a lot of thinking time for Rainbow Dash. There was always one thought that kept nagging in the back of her head, torturing her with the fact that even she could not answer to the thought's wishes. Why does she worry about Fluttershy so much? She was a friend, obviously, but weren't the other Elements of Harmony bearers her friends too? Why is it that she would decide to waste most of her living days for the past few days waiting patiently in a hospital room for somepony who would wake up very rarely, not even feeling bored even for a single second? The others also came to visit, but they left when the visiting time was up or they had something to do. Perhaps it was just her role as the Element of Loyalty to always stick with her friends.

When she reached the door to Doctor Stable's room, she knocked four times and was given permission to enter. The doctor, a caramel coloured unicorn stallion with a brown mane, sat behind his desk, reading a letter without budging. It must have been a very important letter, as the stallion kept on rereading several parts of it.

Rainbow Dash, akin to her rather unruly behaviour, invited herself to sit down on the chair and started tapping her hoof on the table. It took a few seconds, but the doctor finally looked away from his letter with a knowing smile plastered onto his face. Without another word, he passed the letter to Rainbow Dash who took it hastily and read it, eyes bulging with excitement.

_Doctor Stable,_

_I have received your letter from yesterday requesting my assistance in the treatment of Miss Fluttershy, a victim to a brain tumour. I say, it has certainly moved me quite a lot when I read it. Such a shame the young mare has to receive such an ill-suited fate._

_I would gladly help you out, of course. After all, that is what I have promised myself years ago to do: Help others in need. We could discuss about the pay later, I'm very flexible with money. In fact, my assistant and I have been known to sometimes treat ponies for absolutely free! Fancy that, a free medical check-up. Well, I don't think a Grade IV brain tumour could actually be given a free check-up…_

_Anyway, please reply to this letter immediately. I don't know; get the mare's family or friends or lover to agree to the terms. It shouldn't be too hard. True love could always make some ponies do crazy and impossible things they would never have agreed to in the beginning. Hmm, maybe I should start with that, understanding the concept of love. Could take a while, maybe aeons, but I've got all the time in the world!_

_Hold on. Forget I wrote that last part._

_Waiting for your feedback. I'll probably see you in a little bit, anyway. Don't let Miss Fluttershy do anything too heavy for the next few hours or so until I arrive. Well, Allons-y._

_Onwards and Upwards,_

_The Doctor_

"It might reach to a few thousand, maybe even millions of bits" Doctor Stable said, noticing that Rainbow Dash had finished reading "He's a very strange pony, but he and his companion, Derpy, have always been said to make miracles happen"

"I'll do it" Rainbow Dash agreed hastily

"You better think more about this offer" said Doctor Stable, worry apparent in his eyes "There are always consequences to this sort of-"

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Rainbow Dash shouted "I want Fluttershy being A-OK and I would do anything to make sure that happens, you hear?"

Fumes seemed to be puffing out of the mare's nostrils as Rainbow Dash stomped a hoof on the desk, making it rumble slightly. All this while, Doctor Stable only sat there patiently. It was apparent that he had faced hot-blooded ponies like Rainbow Dash before, and knew exactly what was going on through the mare's head. He simply nodded and levitated a pen, wanting to write down the reply for The Doctor.

"Go and see your other friends" Doctor Stable suggested "Maybe you lot could gather up the bits to pay up later"

Rainbow Dash nodded and thanked the unicorn loudly and happily, happier than she has felt in days. With an aspiring burst of energy, she started to fly towards the door at high speed when she was shushed by Doctor Stable. After apologising once more, Rainbow Dash trotted towards the exit. Finally, Fluttershy would be alright. Fine and dandy, just like in the past. All of her worry instantly vanished as she went back to Fluttershy's room, eager to share the good news.

"Hey, 'Shy" Rainbow Dash spoke softly when she saw that the mare was still asleep "You're gonna be all better soon, and then we could hang out just like old times"

As if a miracle was at work, Fluttershy opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the pain. Rainbow Dash held her back, telling her to lie her head down. Rainbow Dash has faced multiple head injuries before, so she knew raising it would lead to an even worse headache.

"Are… are you sure…?" Fluttershy asked back

"Sure I'm sure!" said Rainbow Dash with her trademark grin "Everypony's gonna be so glad once The Doctor comes and works his magic or something, and you could go back to taking care of your animal buddies!"

"Angel… he must be worried sick…" Fluttershy muttered

"Oh, he's much worse than that" Rainbow Dash said quietly, hoping her friend would not hear that "Well, I'm gonna go see everypony else, see if we could get some bits to help pay for whatever The Doctor's gonna do to fix you up"

"Please… you don't have-"

"To spend our bits to help you out? Come on, 'Shy. You say that all the time. After all, we're all gonna be sincere about giving these bits. You just get some rest and don't do anything I would, ya hear?"

A warm smile appeared on Fluttershy's face and Rainbow Dash's heart melted. There it was again, that nagging at the back of her head, trying to tell her something excruciatingly important and obvious it should have been spray painted onto a sign. Shaking the feeling off, the cyan Pegasus suddenly had an idea. She spread her wings wide and plucked out a pinion feather. After caressing it and straightening it for a few seconds, she placed it neatly behind Fluttershy's right ear, complimenting her mane.

"Keep it, and remember me when you're being healed by The Doctor" Rainbow Dash said, her voice starting to falter

"Dashie… I just… well… thank you" Fluttershy stammered, not sure of what to say anymore "And in case I… don't make it-"

"Don't say that!" Rainbow Dash said, raising her voice "You're going to make it and you're going to live a normal life, just like before!"

"-I sort of like you…" Fluttershy squeaked

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend with her jaw hanging open. After stifling an obviously fake laugh, she said "Well, we're friends! We're supposed to like each other… right?"

"No, I mean like as in… well, never mind" Fluttershy said as she felt the fatigue washing over her once more "Sorry for troubling you… Dashie…"

A few seconds passed before the butter-yellow Pegasus finally fell asleep. Rainbow Dash only stayed by her bedside, thinking of what Fluttershy had just said. She _liked_ her. Which would mean that Fluttershy was… in love with Rainbow Dash. No, that was wrong on so many levels. She must have just misinterpreted what Fluttershy had said.

Seeing that Fluttershy was asleep, Rainbow Dash decided to make her leave. Before she left, however, Rainbow Dash did something which even surprised herself. She kissed Fluttershy on the forehead, reminiscent to a mother kissing her child good night. Moments pass and Rainbow Dash pulled away. Slowly, a smile formed on the sleeping figure's face which made Rainbow Dash's heart skip a beat. Thinking that she had done all she can, Rainbow Dash turned towards the door to find her other friends. All the while, her face kept smiling warmly as she remembered Fluttershy's sleeping form.

Love.

Was that what was eating up Rainbow Dash before? She didn't know. Hell, she didn't even know if she wanted to find out. Is this what Spike feels like whenever he meets Rarity? Or Pinkie Pie whenever she sees a giant cake? Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped right into Rarity and Sweetie Belle. No doubt about it they were about to go to the hospital themselves.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rainbow Dash" Rarity said regally "Normally you would be sitting in the hospital waiting for Fluttershy to wake up"

"Yeah, about that…"

Rainbow Dash explained everything that she knew to the Unicorn. How there was a chance Fluttershy could survive, how they needed the bits to help pay for whatever The Doctor needed to do ("Probably an operation" Rarity suggested), how Fluttershy had awoken for a minute or two just now. She was careful to skip the part about Fluttershy confessing to her, but she wasn't even sure about it herself.

"That's great, right?" Sweetie Belle piped up "I mean, Fluttershy's gonna be all better and all that, so it's all gonna be good"

"Right!" said Rainbow Dash "Say, why don't you stop by Sugarcube Corner and tell Pinkie Pie? I'm heading for Twilight's place and then AJ's. Maybe we could cover more ground"

"I'd be honoured to, Rainbow Dash" Rarity said as she nudged her sister "Come, Sweetie Belle. Sugarcube Corner isn't too far from here"

Zipping through the sky faster than she ever had without accidentally causing a Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash reached the giant tree that was Twilight Sparkle's famed library. She invited herself in as per usual and instantly found the pony and her assistant, Spike, having lunch.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said in surprise "What brings you here? I was just thinking of going to the hospital later to check up on you and Fluttershy"

"Well, have I got news for you!"

She explained the situation to the intellectual Unicorn once more as she did with Rarity. When she reached the part about The Doctor and Rarity's suggestion that Fluttershy might need an operation, Twilight gasped. When asked why, Twilight explained as calmly as she could.

"An operation to the brain might cause some problems to their memory and thoughts" she explained as she levitated a few books over to her to find the information she needed "Plus, the brain is a vital organ. One false move and it could all end up in the drain"

"So you're saying that we're practically just tempting fate here, right?" Spike suggested to which Twilight agreed "Well, that's just great"

Twilight agreed to help lend in some bits for Fluttershy and said that she would come visit when she was done with an assignment later. Rainbow Dash, thankful to her good friend, then left in a huff and sped straight for Sweet Apple Acres. Due to flying too fast, she crashed into a tree which dropped its apples on her. Luckily for her, Applejack was nearby to help her out of the mess.

"Now what in tarnation are ya doin', RD?" Applejack asked as she brushed the remaining apple juice out of Rainbow Dash's coat "Ya nearly blew up mah farm and that tree's all rickety already!"

Getting straight to the point, Rainbow Dash explained quickly all that she knew. The farmer pony only stood quiet as she listened intently, adding up the pieces as the story continued on. She noticed that Rainbow Dash was hiding some information, but didn't question her about it.

"So ya'll gonna need some of them bits to help out poor ol' Fluttershy?" Applejack asked one more time to which Rainbow Dash only nodded "Well of course ah'll help ya. After all, Fluttershy's mah friend too"

Rainbow Dash was glad to have friends as understanding as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. If she had asked somepony else, things might have turned out a tad bit different. She invited Applejack to go to the hospital with her. The farm pony smiled and agreed to go. After all, she was almost done with the farming; she might as well go and visit her sick friend. After a couple of minutes of cleaning up, the two friends were on their way back to the hospital.

The trip felt extremely long for Rainbow Dash as she only trotted slowly beside Applejack. Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess, most of them about Fluttershy. Applejack noticed the Pegasus pony's distant gaze and decided to bring it up.

"Something botherin' you, Sugar Cube?" Applejack questioned which quickly gained the attention of Rainbow Dash

"Nothing, really" Rainbow Dash lied

"Ya know ya can't hide anything from me, right?"

"Well… yeah"

"So spit it all out!"

Out of all her friends, Rainbow Dash was glad that Applejack was the one who questioned her about her dilemma. Applejack was an honest pony and had a powerful wisdom, usually helping out other ponies with their situations. She was also famed for her advices which usually came from the heart, doing what was best for both the pony and everypony else.

"It's about Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash started "For the past few days, I'm starting to feel awkward whenever I wait for her at the hospital, or whenever I had to leave her. I get this feeling like I don't wanna leave her side, yet when I look at her my heart starts pounding like crazy and my body heats up. Then Fluttershy suddenly told me that she liked me and now I'm just not sure about what to think of right now!"

"Ya like her" Applejack said bluntly

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ya like her back. That's why yer feelin' all protective of her and don't wanna leave her. You have yer heart set out for her and ya ain't gonna let her go without a fight. Honestly sayin' ah'm surprised. Never really thought ya had it in ya, RD"

Rainbow Dash let all the information sink in slowly. She was in love with Fluttershy… she actually loved Fluttershy back. No, this can't be true. She usually thought herself as straight, seeing as she too had crushes on stallions and more often than not dreamt of Soarin' and her together. There was no possible way that she would actually fall for Fluttershy. A wave of silence washed over the two for a while until finally Applejack pointed out that they have reached the hospital.

At the reception counter, the three remaining friends, Spike and Sweetie Belle all stood patiently, chatting with each other until they saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie instantly jumped up to the two and started screaming about how excited she was about Fluttershy actually having a chance to get better. According to her, Fluttershy had been much more boring when she was diagnosed with the brain tumour, and it was just wonderful that she could actually be healed.

"The Doctor is in; by the way" Rarity added "Nurse Redheart said she saw him and Derpy going to Fluttershy's room"

The group quietly trotted over to the room that they were all so familiar with. Just as Spike was about to push the door open, they were held back by a nurse. Obviously, it was an operating hour and The Doctor was probably trying his best to heal Fluttershy. They could only look through the round window at the door. Through it, they could spot a brown stallion working with a strange metallic object with a light at the end, constantly pointing the object at Fluttershy. Derpy was present as well, doing whatever The Doctor asked her to. Five minutes have passed, ten, and by the fifteenth, The Doctor and his companion came out the door looking rather grim.

"Is Fluttershy gonna be alright?" Pinkie Pie was the first to speak up

"Oh, I could help her alright" The Doctor said albeit with an air of depression "But she'll have to go through an operation. It's going to be messy and the consequences… well, you won't like them"

"We don't mind. We just want our friend all fit and healthy again" Twilight Sparkle said

"If it is in your power, then we are sure to hope that you would do it" Rarity chimed in

"Please, I don't want to lose her…" Rainbow Dash pleaded, earning a knowing look from Applejack "I mean 'we', we don't want to lose her"

"We'll try our hardest, okay~" Derpy responded "She'll be all fine in no time"

Fluttershy was then wheeled off into the operating room. The group followed swiftly from behind, wanting to know where the room was in the first place. They stopped in front of a pair of double doors which they were denied entry and so they resorted to sitting in the lounge room.

No time to Derpy actually led to hours for the rest of the ponies and dragon. Time ticks by slowly, torturing the group as they prayed for Fluttershy's health. After an hour or so, Rarity got up. She had an important meeting to go to and she had to leave. Sweetie Belle followed from behind, saying that Fluttershy was going to be alright. Some more time has passed and Applejack had to go home and finish up on some chores. Twilight was next to leave, claiming that there was something urgent she must really do. It was around midnight that Pinkie Pie reluctantly left the hospital to go and help the Cakes clean up. Rainbow Dash said goodbye to the mare and stayed, wishing that she at least had Tank the Tortoise to wait for her. Alas, the tortoise was in the care of Scootaloo at the time being, and the two were probably fast asleep by now.

It must have been fifteen or so hours when The Doctor finally came out of the operating room with sweat pouring like bullets after a war. His breath was heavy and he had bags under his eyes. Surely whatever he has done must have strained him a lot and cost him energy. A whole lot of energy. He looked at the cyan Pegasus and gave a weak smile and a nod. She would not be allowed entry just yet, but she was allowed to stay in the hospital for the time being. Feeling ever so grateful to The Doctor, Rainbow Dash jumped him and gave a nasty bear hug. Derpy exited the room as well and joined in on the hug.

Rainbow Dash, finally waking up from her slumber at around ten o' clock in the morning, quickly remembered about Fluttershy and asked the nearest nurse where the Pegasus had been sent to. The room was nearby, so Rainbow Dash ran as fast as her feet could carry her to reach the room. Once she was within the walls of the room, she saw her childhood friend sleeping on the bed with a warm smile on her face. There were some stitches on her head, but that must have been all that has changed. She looked like she always did when sleeping back in her cottage; peaceful, calm, serene.

Knowing there wasn't much to do; Rainbow Dash pulled up a chair and sat beside her childhood friend, glad to know that she was actually better. She didn't see her feather anywhere, but she knew it must be nearby. After all, she wanted Fluttershy to hold it to get some confidence. There was no reason why she would drop it.

She waited patiently for about two hours until she finally saw the timid Pegasus move in her sleep. This made Rainbow Dash attain energy, energy like she had never known before. She watched as Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, revealing two large sky blue orbs which were full of life. She rubbed her head a bit with her hoof and was just about to stretch when she was hugged from the side. When she looked at her attacker, a cyan Pegasus stared at her with loving eyes.

"Fluttershy, you're awake!" the Pegasus said with amazement "Thank Celestia, thank Luna! I never thought I would never see you so… so alive!"

The butter-yellow Pegasus squeaked

"You're feeling alright now, right? No fatigue, no headaches, nothing, right? Because then that means that The Doctor actually worked a freaking miracle! Oh, how I missed seeing you awake without looking like you're dying"

"I-I'm great you feel that way but, um… who… who are you?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes darting around the room for safety measures

"Haha, you're hilarious. Now stop joking" the cyan Pegasus said once more "You can't have forgotten your ol' pal Rainbow Dash, right?"

"I-I don't know" Fluttershy stammered, her pupils dilating from fear "Am I supposed to know you?"

Rainbow Dash let go of her grisly hug and held the mare by her shoulders. The smile on her face was in fear of dropping into the usual frown that fitted Rainbow Dash for the past few days. She was just joking. There was no way she could have forgotten about her! After everything that they've been through, forgetting her would just be impossible.

Except for the fact that Fluttershy never jokes about something as serious as this.

"Come on, 'Shy. Don't you remember?" Rainbow Dash said, tears starting to form in her eyes as she struggled to keep smiling "We went to flight school together, and we had the same dorm room. You were the weakest flier in class and everypony made fun of you. I was practically the only person you even confined to… Please, tell me you remember something"

Fluttershy shook her head.

"The bullies, they teased you so I challenged them to a race. I made my first Sonic Rainboom which helped you get your Cutie Mark. We celebrated together at a Starbucks. We sent those owls for our parents at the exact same time to tell them the news. You actually started flying gracefully after that day!"

Fluttershy squeaked.

"Th-there was Gilda who screamed at you and your ducks. She left Ponyville and was never heard from again after she fell for all my pranks. I made it up to you by helping you with the animals for the next week! A-and, the time I asked you to cheer for me during the Young Flier's Competition! You helped me pick out Tank as my pet! You pretended to be Mare-Do-Well to stop me from being a jerk! Please… just tell me you remember one of these things"

Fluttershy shook her head slowly once more.

Tears started streaming down Rainbow Dash's cheeks as she started to try and regain Fluttershy's memory of their time together. She reminded Fluttershy of tornado duty; when she was extremely proud of the mare for defying all odds and helped bring rain to all of Equestria. She spoke of the time when they acted for the Hearth's Warming Eve play; where Rainbow Dash forced the directors to let Fluttershy keep the part despite not meeting their expectations.

She even told Fluttershy about the time she turned into a monster after going to Iron Will's assertiveness campaign and yelled at her, even going as far as using The Stare which made Rainbow cry all the way back to her home where she found reassurance in Tank the Tortoise. Finally, she referenced the Royal Canterlot Wedding; especially when she kissed Fluttershy's nose during the fight with the Changelings.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong mare" Fluttershy spoke, trying to sound kind while she reached for the button to summon a nurse

Rainbow Dash, heart broken into a million pieces and scattered across all of Equestria, sat on the floor with the tears continuously streaming down her face. There was no doubt about it, Fluttershy had truly forgotten about their time together. Worse, she may have even forgotten about everypony else. Rainbow knew what she did was not only scaring the bashful mare but pushing her further away. It was too late to turn back now, however. What has been done cannot be undone.

The door creaked open as Nurse Redheart appeared, asking the crying mare to leave with a kind tone. Not having much left to hold on to, Rainbow Dash stood back up and trotted towards the door, head hung in shame as she thought about her rash and irrational behaviour that must have made her look like a crazy mare in front of Fluttershy. She stopped at the door at the last minute.

"I love you, Fluttershy" said the rainbow-maned pony as she trotted away, not waiting for any form of response from the mare

The Doctor only wished for a small fee, a fee which even Rainbow could pay by herself without going broke. He apologised several times over and said he would try his best to try and regain Fluttershy's memories. Rainbow, still heartbroken, told him to drop it. She didn't want The Doctor to be wasting any of his time to help her with her relationship problems. Derpy reminded her that Fluttershy's memories also involved her other friends, but by then Rainbow Dash wasn't even focusing anymore.

A week had passed by since the fateful day and Rainbow Dash still has not been able to reconcile with the mare. The other ponies had no luck either, as it seems that Fluttershy has asked for no visitors at all. They all complied and waited patiently at their homes, going through their daily routines without Fluttershy around. Applejack told the other ponies about Rainbow Dash's feelings for Fluttershy and Fluttershy's confession with Rainbow Dash's consent, to which the others could only pray for the best for both their feelings.

Pinkie Pie decided to throw a "Welcome Back, Fluttershy!" party just for the occasion of Fluttershy leaving the hospital on that day, but the idea was scrapped by the other ponies. It might even push Fluttershy further apart from them, seeing as she has forgotten how crazy Pinkie's parties usually get.

It was on that fateful day that Rainbow Dash decided to buy some groceries with Tank that she crossed paths with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare at her lifelong friend, not knowing that they were even friends. She was pretty much the same: timid and shy as she trotted through the streets of Ponyville, hiding her face behind her soft pink mane.

What made Rainbow Dash feel both angry and depressed at the same time was that Fluttershy was with an Earth pony stallion she had never met before. He acted kindly to Fluttershy, and he would be the only pony that she would converse with normally. Rainbow Dash wanted to leave right there and then but stopped when Tank pointed something out to her. A feather, tucked behind her right ear, complimenting her mane.

It made Rainbow Dash finally smile when she saw that long blue feather that once belonged to her. It reminded her of hope, and the fact that maybe not all was lost. Rainbow thought back to the week of her depression. The weather factory let her take the leave, getting her shift taken over by either Flitter or Blossomforth. Maybe it was time she went back to work. After all, she wasn't even sick in the first place, only crestfallen. She should also get back to training for The Wonderbolts. Fluttershy or not, it was still her lifelong dream to join the wonderful group of ponies.

Rainbow Dash trotted away with Tank, a single tear dropping from her eye. A tear of joy.

_You led me out of the darkness  
We created wonderful memories  
Time goes by so quickly  
I knew one day you'd have to leave  
Now I'm alone  
But if it weren't for you I would've never been happy_


	2. I'll Be Waiting

One year; that's how long it has been since Fluttershy's tragedy. Surprisingly, things have turned out much better than expected. Despite the memory loss, the kind yellow Pegasus had attempted to learn more about her past life, trying to fix any broken bonds she may have caused during the period in which she was unable to remember anything about herself.

To start off, she scoured around her own home, or what she was told to be her home, for anything that might point her towards the right direction. The animals there all tried to pitch in despite Fluttershy's protests. That was how she knew she was supposedly close to these woodland creatures. Out of all of them, a small white bunny was the one that helped out the most. She was told this was Angel, her favourite and most loved animal companion.

The first thing that she deemed usable was a photo album, with pictures of herself back when she had her memory. She would spend days just watching the pictures, trying to drink in all the new information. Apparently, her mother had also dealt with the same condition as her, but she could not be saved. Her father, who worked for the Weather Factory, then took care of the butter yellow Pegasus as both parental figures.

She was quite shocked when she checked the most recent pictures, going as far as three years ago. She was supposed to be best friends with five others, each with their own personalities and traits. There was a lavender Unicorn, who was amazing at magic and was the star student of the Princess of the Sun and even had a baby dragon by her side. A bouncy pink Earth pony, who could make anypony smile with her contagious laughter and parties. An orange pony, hard at work on an apple orchard. A white unicorn with a luxurious purple mane who she was rather close to as she visits the spa with her once in a while.

And then there was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow-coloured mane. Among all the pictures, she had pictures of her the most, even during fillyhood. In the pictures, she was either flying, laughing, competing or playing around with the group. It didn't take long before she noticed some details about these pictures. When there were pictures of the two together or close by, the usually mellow mare would seem happier, more relaxed.

Then she remembered that this was the mare she had been too scared of when she had first awoken.

Of course, the finding of the photo album was a few days after she had been allowed to leave the hospital. She had tried to look for more clues of her former self, finding a diary in the process. In it were even more entries about her life. She found out the names of the five mares and many others rather quickly as she read through it the first few times.

Several entries were quite outrageous, such as the ones where she became a temporary supermodel for a pony named Photo Finish (she found a magazine with pictures of herself to strengthen the accusation), the one where she had apparently saved Ponyville by telling a dragon off and even when she had caused a riot by bringing a parasprite into town which multiplied and destroyed the town. She even found out that she was the bearer of the Element of Kindness; a feat she thought was quite amazing by itself. Of course, she was told not to believe the things she wrote too much as she would always degrade herself, making it seem much worse than it was supposed to be.

After a month of careful research and many tears, Fluttershy thought it was time she actually tried to do all the things old Fluttershy did. She reconciled rather quickly with the first four mares with the help of Caramel, the Earth pony stallion that had agreed to help out Fluttershy during her first few weeks out of the hospital. Pinkie Pie even threw her a party, but was only allowed to host a small one out of Fluttershy's request.

The only problem came when she wanted to try and find Rainbow Dash, who she knew had her heart set out on her. The first situation would be finding her, as her other friends told her she worked at the Weather Factory and was usually doing overtime for the past few weeks for reasons unknown. She was also known to be flying around all of Ponyville or napping on clouds, making it difficult for the pony who was just as fearful of flying as before, if not worse. It also seemed that all attempts to try and talk to her through her other friends were also in vain, as Rainbow Dash left early in the morning and would not be seen until late at night. She considered sending a letter, but thought better of it.

She had found her a week later, during a party hosted by Pinkie Pie for the mare in question. It was a 'Goodbye, Rainbow Dash' party.

The Pegasus pony had earned a promotion in the Weather Factory and was forced to leave for Cloudsdale. Knowing the fact that Rainbow was an avid fan of The Wonderbolts and earning this hard-earned promotion would be one step closer to making the amazing fliers notice her (despite creating a Sonic Rainboom, saving the lives of three of their members, hanging out with two of them during the Gala and being the bearer of the Element of Loyalty), Rainbow thought about it long and hard before she finally accepted.

The party was jam packed with ponies, causing the timid pony to panic. She was terrified of meeting her old friend in this crowd, so she asked Applejack to call her out. The farmer probably knew something was going on, so she gave a holler and Rainbow came right at them. Seeing Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash's face became a flurry of emotions; disbelief, confusion, depression and even joy.

The Pegasus spoke as calmly as she could, trying to get to be friends with the pony once more. Rainbow Dash took the friendship request in stride and accepted it with open hooves, giving the mare a hug in the process. She apologised for being too hard to find and treated her to a cupcake, but their reunion ended there. Rainbow had to leave soon enough.

Now, Fluttershy was back at her cottage, fanning through her photo album for the millionth time. She had received none of her memories back, as the doctors have told her, but she was struggling to make happy new ones. Once she was done, she set the book down and trotted outside, hoping to get some fresh air. She fixed the long cyan feather given to her by Rainbow Dash the year before behind her mane and left, waving goodbye to Angel.

Walking through the streets of the safe haven known as Ponyville, she was greeted by many of the ponies there. She was thinking about visiting Rarity's boutique when three ponies rushed past, or better said two ponies with one who looked like she had just ran across a minefield. Knowing these three, Fluttershy followed them to see what was up. Her intuition was correct as the two ponies rushed the injured one into the hospital, asking for immediate medical assistance.

"What were you thinking, Scoots?!" cried one of them

"Yeah, ya could've gotten yerself killed, or worse, dead!" said the other with a Southern accent

"They're both the same thing, Apple Bloom" said the Unicorn once more

"Whatever, ya dictionary"

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders, who have all reached their thirteenth birthday by now, were at it again. Even after the three received their Cutie Marks, they still stuck together like glue ("Or tree sap" as Scootaloo commented). Fluttershy was most surprised when she had met them one more, seeing all of their destructive tendencies and dangerous exploits in order to gain a place in the world. She, along with all of Ponyville, was actually relieved when they had finally received their Cutie Marks.

Fluttershy tried to pick up on the conversation, but only got some words which made the Pegasus shudder. Apparently, whatever sent Scootaloo into such a state had something to do with a rocket, two eagles and a lamppost. Shrugging the thoughts off, the butter yellow Pegasus met with the three growing ponies.

"Are you all alright?" Fluttershy asked, sounding her typical worried self

"Yep, just had an accident is all" Scootaloo answered

Out of the three ponies, she must have been the one who changed the most. She outgrew her hair and her body had matured, turning her into a beautiful mare that most stallions her age wished they had never insulted. Her special talent turned out to be choreographing, but her singing talent had also increased tremendously due to practicing on that during her crusading days. She had also started hanging around Rumble, causing some rumours to fly about as they are both in their teenage years. Whether or not these are true, Scootaloo said nothing about it.

"So, what were you three doing?" asked the timid mare once more "Scootaloo here seems like she's in a bad state"

"Just a bet she made" Apple Bloom laughed as she fixed the Stetson hat she now wore in place of her pink ribbon "She's gonna be as dandy as a hummingbird in Spring after an hour or two"

"Well, that's good"

"Oh no, I forgot! I was supposed to give this letter to her!" Sweetie Belle suddenly exclaimed as she levitated an envelope out of the bag she had slung around her "I've gotta go, guys"

"Oh, I was just about to visit her myself" Fluttershy said "Here, let me do it for you"

Thankful to the kind pony, the two ponies stayed with their injured friend as Fluttershy trotted to Rarity's boutique. Along the way, she crossed Twilight's library, so she decided to pop in for a visit. She had started reading in the library again once she was friends with Twilight again. Through these books, she found some which had some scribbles that highly resembled hers inside the book, usually medical books. The scribbles usually spoke of alternatives to make the medicine much more effective. Obviously, Fluttershy listened to her own advices.

Once she knocked on the door and was allowed in, Fluttershy entered to see Twilight and Spike doing their daily cores. Luckily for her, Rarity was also there, talking about a book on sewing that she wanted to borrow. Fluttershy greeted the two ponies and dragon warmly and started to converse with them.

"Oh, Rarity!" Fluttershy said after a few minutes of talking "There's a letter for you"

She passed the letter to her dear friend and watched as the fashionista read it, exclaiming when she read the sender's name. It was from Rainbow Dash, who had started to send letters to her friends every once in a while after she had left for Cloudsdale. Fluttershy enjoyed these short letters despite not answering back; it reminded her that Rainbow Dash still remembered them. After all, she was the Element of Loyalty.

"So, what's it say?" Spike, or dubbed New Rainbow Dash by Pinkie Pie, eagerly asked

"Apparently, she needs to come back here for a week or two" Rarity said with her light accent "There's been a slight mishap at the Rainbow section of the factory and all workers are asked to leave for a while"

"Well, that's amazing!" Twilight said with a smile "She could stay in the library in the meantime, maybe we could catch up on some things"

"She's asking if we could meet her there" Rarity added "This isn't compulsory, though"

"Don't worry, I could try my 'Walking On Clouds' spell again" Twilight said "Anything to help a friend"

"I could go…" Fluttershy squeaked

The two ponies and dragon looked at her quizzically, as if they were confused and shocked by what they had just heard. This caused the natural reaction of Fluttershy taking it back, but Twilight told her to stick with that resolution.

"It's been a year since you were healed, and you've only stayed here in Ponyville. I think it's time you actually left the town and explore" Twilight said with a smile

"We could follow, if you'd like" Spike said

Fluttershy quietly declined the offer, claiming that she wanted to try and be responsible for once. Plus, she didn't want to burden anypony else to which Rarity claimed that she was never a burden. Either way, they agreed to allow Fluttershy to go by herself. As soon as that was done, Fluttershy left to return to her cottage.

The very next day, Fluttershy left for Cloudsdale after getting a few pastries from Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she felt elated. She was still unsure of her own feelings for Rainbow Dash and usually just shrugged it off but now, she was thinking more and more into it. One thing for sure, she knew that her past self secretly held a crush for the speedster ever since they both met each other again in Ponyville.

Her flight to the grand city in the clouds was rather uneventful, and she was thankful for that. She got to see the beauty of nature all around her which she has forgotten. The flora and fauna all seemed to greet her as she passed by, humming a soft tune to herself. Nature, that was what her past self was most associated with.

Reaching Cloudsdale, she met even more ponies than before, which rattled her. Many of them, although slightly similar to the ones back in Ponyville, were more rude and kept to themselves in contrast to the kind and welcoming bunch back at her home. A few of them greeted her, and Fluttershy knew old Fluttershy must have been friends, or at least acquaintances.

She thought the day was going to be quick. Find Rainbow, leave for Ponyville; simple as that. However, things started to go wrong as soon as she got close to the Weather Factory. The building rumbled and shook which made the cloud she stood on rock. Many other Pegasi flew away, but not Fluttershy. Her wings always locked up when she was terrified and this, this was mortifying.

There was a shout and some screams, yelling at all the ponies in the vicinity to leave at once. Nopony seemed to notice the shuddering butter yellow Pegasus rather close to the factory, whose hoof was moving towards the blue feather she wore behind her ear for courage. If the building really was going to go the way she expected it to be, there might not be much of her left once they cleared out the area.

The next few things all happened in a blur; Fluttershy remembered only bits and pieces of it. The building blew apart, spraying liquid rainbow all over the place. Somepony saw her and screamed, asking for somepony to save her. There was a rush of movement with ponies not willing to sacrifice their own lives for her. A pony yelled out her name and whizzed towards her. Fluttershy was knocked back, far enough to avoid the wave of fluids that could have melted the skin off of her body.

The wave continued to move, and Fluttershy finally got the chance to run. She galloped through the streets, panicking whenever the liquid was close. Whatever small predicament that was spoken of through the letter had turned into a giant conundrum which is causing millions of bits worth of damage and several ponies to get caught in the lava.

When she finally reached the edge of the cloud and jumped off, extending her wings to glide through the air quickly, she looked back at the forest below and gave a shrill shriek. The liquid rainbow, which was in no way able to be supported by the cloud, had melted right through it and fallen as a rain of multi-coloured water washed throughout the land. The rainbow had fallen all across the forest and the entire place was a wreck. Tears formed in Fluttershy's eyes as pictures of the once beautiful scenery flooded her mind.

The grand city of Cloudsdale was also completely destroyed. The cloud had been decimated and it would take years to reform it. Hundreds of Pegasi were left homeless, calling out each other's names as they tried to look for their family and loved ones. The death toll was probably rising dramatically as the rainbow-coloured fluid started turning into a shad of dark red as the blood of the fallen mixed in with the rest of the colours.

"I don't get it" Fluttershy heard somepony say "It's just liquid rainbow, how could this happen?"

"Rainbows, as light, are pretty harmless" said an elderly stallion who had barely escaped the cold clutches of death "As a liquid, they tend to get hot and spicy. What you saw there was a magma solution, completely lethal like the lava of a volcano"

"How…?"

"I dunno, son. Perhaps something impure had been added to the liquid rainbow at some point, making it become slightly solid. May the Goddess Epona have mercy on the souls of the lost"

Through the tears of the living and the screaming of the panicking, Fluttershy remembered the true reason why she came to Cloudsdale in the first place. She started frantically looking at the survivors in search of her dear friend, but was unable to find her. A terrible thought passed through her mind as the probability of Rainbow surviving decreased.

No, Rainbow Dash was a fast flier; she would never have been caught by the wave. She could outfly the speed of sound and cause an explosion to happen on command. There was not one chance that she was dead. Maybe she had already left, maybe she was somewhere getting help, maybe… maybe…

Maybe she had helped Fluttershy escape death.

Fluttershy glided towards the main explosion site and looked around. Yes, she vaguely remembered somepony pushing her out of the way in order for her to escape. But could it have been Rainbow Dash. The possibility was there, and the means were obvious. If only Fluttershy hadn't been so scared to fly off in the first place. In truth, Fluttershy could fly just as fast as Rainbow Dash if she wanted to, but rarely willed herself to. She liked gliding slowly through the air much better as the risks were lower.

But now, her own fear and unwillingness to use her skills may have caused the death of one of her friends. No, not just a friend. Somepony who loved her and she might actually love back. She can't lose Rainbow Dash, she would never forgive herself if she did. However, she knew that it was hopeless. Rainbow Dash was as good as dead if she was caught in the wave, which she must have been since Fluttershy's close proximity to the wave would have been impossible to escape.

Fluttershy started to lose all self-control as she let her tears and wails carry through the sky. No longer would she be able to read Rainbow Dash's letters. No longer will she be able to actually hear Rainbow's voice. Her childhood friend was dead, and she didn't even have any memory of her left. If only she had never had the brain tumour, none of this would have happened. But no, Fluttershy knew that all that happened was fate and it was inevitable.

Her sobs and cries carried on until she heard a small voice speak, and it took a few seconds until she could finally register it. It was a small whisper compared to the background sounds of ponies who came to try and clean the area. It was a small whisper, calling out her name.

"_Fluttershy…_"

The mare in question floated down, close enough to feel the heat of the liquid rainbow. It was a miracle, it had to be. That voice, it was weak, but Fluttershy could easily tell that it belonged to Rainbow Dash. She checked the area as best as she could, using the whispers of her name to pinpoint the exact location of the owner of the voice.

Minutes have passed, and Fluttershy was losing faith of ever finding Rainbow Dash. That was when she noticed a small patch of cyan in the mess of rainbow-coloured liquid. Calling out for help as loudly as possible, Fluttershy hovered towards the body. The eyes seemed lifeless and hollow, but the face still had its colour. The usual grin that complimented Rainbow Dash's face was lost altogether. What made Fluttershy continue crying was when she noticed that the rainbow-coloured mane and tail were destroyed by the liquid rainbow, and her coat was burning.

It didn't take long for some medical ponies to appear and take Rainbow Dash to the nearest hospital, which was thankfully Ponyville Hospital that was a thirty minute flight away from Cloudsdale. The arrival of the cyan Pegasus in her dying state shocked the entire town as everypony knew her. When news of Cloudsdale's destruction reached the ponies' ears, they silently wept and tried to help the Pegasi there as much as they could.

And then there were Rainbow Dash's friends. They were devastated by the state the formerly rainbow-maned Pegasus is in and the thought that they could have lost Fluttershy as well did not bode well with them. For weeks on end, they would stay by Rainbow's side praying for her health. However, this was much worse than Fluttershy's past condition. In the past, they were at least comforted by the short moments that Fluttershy would awaken albeit looking as if she could drop dead at any moment. Now, it felt like they were looking at a corpse: No longer alive, no longer aware of the world around them. The sight was so depressing Pinkie's mane slowly deflated, turning into the straight form it always took whenever she was drastically depressed.

Time moved very slowly for the five friends from that day on. Their work moved slowly and terribly as they were too busy thinking of their dying friend who was facing a fate worse than death. At one point, Pinkie Pie lost interest in baking and throwing parties which made the others even more saddened. Fluttershy wondered if the others were like this when she was facing her brain tumour. Sadly, they must have.

Fluttershy then took on the role of Rainbow Dash back when she was facing death: Standing by her side at all times. By now, the hospital workers were not deterred much and instantly allowed the pony to stay. Time moves on and more news came in. Apparently, a green tortoise wearing a gyrocopter was spotted flying through the skies above the ruins of Cloudsdale. Rarity, who heard the news first, instantly knew who the tortoise in question was and told Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike. She would have told Pinkie, but the party pony was always cooped up in her room nowadays nopony even knew if she was eating right. They set off to find Tank the tortoise with the help of Scootaloo and brought him back to Ponyville where the growing teenage mare took care of the tortoise.

Weeks have passed and Rainbow Dash's condition worsened. She no longer kept her eyes open, which only made her look more dead than before. Her mane and tail started to grow back, but the liquid rainbow had destroyed all the colour pigments in the hair cells, causing it to only come out as a blank white form. Fluttershy and Rarity tried to even it out by brushing it every one in a while to make her look presentable to some degree. Her wings, which suffered the most damage, were broken, melted and damaged beyond repair thus rendering the former flying speedster flightless.

After a while, the group managed to get into contact with The Doctor once more, who was as difficult to come by as a camel in the arctic snow caps. It was as if he would be gone from all of time and space at some times. He agreed to help Rainbow Dash the best that he could and Derpy, who had known Rainbow Dash since foalhood, promised to make sure she woke up soon enough. Strangely, she was also the only one who could get Pinkie Pie to leave her room.

Days pass by and The Doctor is always seen in the room with Rainbow Dash, pointing his metal contraption towards Rainbow Dash and using it while mumbling a few things. He would use any method he knew to get the cyan Pegasus to awaken but the mare stayed the same, as if she were dead to the world around her. Derpy assisted in any means possible as well, sometimes running out to go to a big blue box they called the TARDIS.

"She's alive, all right" The Doctor said one day at Twilight's library "But I'm sure you were all aware of that. Her mind is technically fried. Not like you, Fluttershy, since you only lost access to your memories. Apparently, the brain seems to be in a lockdown mode, putting her into a comatose state to preserve her, save her body from feeling all the pain. Get what I mean?"

"So what yer sayin' is that RD's sorta sleepin' to make sure she won't feel no pain?" Applejack said bluntly

"Well, more or less. We have one of two options: We could either cut off her life support and save your friend from all the pain and suffering she's currently facing or we could wait for her body to make a full recovery all by itself which might take up to months, maybe years. Even with that, there's still the possibility of her dying by other natural causes since her systems are working at minimum right now"

The group remained silent for a moment as they pondered what they should do. They all knew that Rainbow Dash was going to die and it was best just to let her pass on, but they didn't want to lose her yet. It was Spike who finally told The Doctor his thoughts.

"Mister Doctor Sir…"

"It's just The Doctor" The Doctor corrected

"Doctor, I'm not as close to Rainbow Dash as them, but hear me out. I don't want to lose one of my friends any time soon and there's so much we still haven't done together, so we will never choose the first option even if it's the right thing to do. I'm sorry…"

"He's right" Derpy chimed in "We can't do that to her. I know that it's the selfish thing to do, but maybe we should try it one more time. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky this time"

"All right, then" The Doctor said "We'll try and heal Rainbow Dash, so don't you fret! Don't worry, we'll make sure she's up and running. No exceptions. Derpy, get my Sonic Screwdriver. Allons-y!"

Fluttershy gave a smile as she watched the duo go back to the hospital. She had not lost any hope to see Rainbow alive and well, and she was glad there are others who thought like her as well. She then followed the other ponies and dragon to Sugar Cube Corner where they were going to have a small snack under Pinkie's offer. The pink mare's mane was starting to reflate as well, and she didn't want to see it straight ever again.

Back at the hospital, Rainbow Dash's heartbeat started getting slower. Her pulse was fading fast and her breathing slowed down. Nurse Redheart, who was checking up on the comatose patient, was aware of the fact that it might all be too late for the mare.

_I'll stand beside you and look at your hand_

_Imagining how perfect it would be grasped in mine_

_I tried to talk but I never really can  
Because whenever I tried, I'm frozen in time_


	3. End 1: In Wonder

Another day has passed since The Doctor and his assistant, Derpy Hooves had promised that they were going to save Rainbow Dash from the brink of death. Another day of agonising waiting for Fluttershy and her friends. However, the prospect of seeing the mare alive was growing slimmer and slimmer every day. The two even started to get more and more frantic as everything they did seemed to mount to no success.

It was during a calming and quiet night sky that the worst news actually came.

Fluttershy was at home, tidying up after her animal friends. Of course, her mind was nowhere near her humble abode. In fact, it rarely ever was ever since Rainbow Dash was admitted into the hospital. It was always stuck on the condition of her dear friend that she cared for, memories or not. Of course, nopony actually minded anymore. It was a known fact that her emotions on this topic were very muddled. After all, her old self had admitted to like her foalhood friend just a day or so before she lost her memories. After that, everything just go so messed up.

Just as she was getting done, she heard a low whirring noise come from the outside of her home. It sounded like a machine being used, which was a strange thing to hear here on Equestria. It was known that the country was not really one to boast of their technological advancements. But hey, who needs computers when you could fly and levitate objects at will?

She considered going outside to check out the noise, but her overly-bashful self stopped her from doing so. What if it was a monster from the Everfree Forest (She wasn't good at using the Stare yet)? What if it was a thief (Fat chance of that)? Worse, what if it was a robot made to look like Rainbow Dash made by a deranged scientist Twilight from an alternate universe who goes around destroying everything while shouting "Crush, kill, destroy, swag"?

Wow, timid-shy sure had a wild imagination.

Locking the doors for good measure, Fluttershy decided that the cause of the mysterious noise was a mystery for another day, probably tomorrow. She barely made it past the living room when somepony knocked on the door. Okay, it can't be a monster, robber or robot. They never knock, and that's just rude.

"Fluttershy…" A voice called out from the outside, one which all the bearers of the Elements of Harmony were accustomed to

Fluttershy slowly unlocked the door and looked at the stallion standing on her doorstep. He had so many bags under his eyes, even his bags had bags. His mane was untidy and dirty as he wiped the sweat from his face. He seemed to have been crying too, his bloodshot eyes were proof of that. He sighed loudly as he fixed his stare on the butter yellow Pegasus.

"No…" Fluttershy whispered as the sudden realisation of what the Doctor was going to say came into her mind "No, no, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry…" said the Doctor "I'm just so sorry, I've tried everything I could but I can't save her!" he slammed his head against the wall as his voice started faltering "Nopony deserves to die, I understand! Not her, not anypony! She was supposed to have a long life ahead of her and I was supposed to have saved her life, but I can't"

More and more sobs escaped from the Doctor's mouth as he kept on muttering apologies to the mare. Fluttershy was in shock. No, Rainbow Dash's fate was sealed when she had flown in to save the timid Pegasus from death. If Fluttershy could have read Rainbow Dash's mind, she would have heard how much Rainbow wanted Fluttershy to live instead of herself, and how her last act would be one of loyalty, true to her element. Loyalty to her friend and loved one.

The Doctor straightened up as he tried to gather his composure. Looking at the aghast Pegasus, the Doctor couldn't bear to look weak. Somepony needed to be strong, and he was sure that Fluttershy was nowhere near able to keep on a brave face. He placed a knowing hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Derpy is at the hospital, she knows you'd want to see her for a last time before we… send her on her way…" The Doctor whispered to Fluttershy's ear "We'll keep her there until tomorrow, long enough for the other Elements to come as well"

A whimpering noise could be heard escaping Fluttershy's mouth. Warm tears streaked down from her eyes. She can't believe it. None of it. After all this time, after all the trouble they had gone through, Rainbow Dash didn't make it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! However, deep inside, Fluttershy knew that her whimpers are met to deaf ears. Nopony could bring back the dead, not even the royal Alicorn sisters. Even Discord, who was known to make impossible thing happen just for the fun of it, wasn't able to revive dead friends or enemies.

Fate was a cruel mistress.

"Do you want to see her?" The Doctor asked, to which he felt Fluttershy's head nod in approval "Well, follow me. I know a shortcut"

Fluttershy's eyes remained shut as The Doctor brought her along. She was trying so hard to hid her tears, that she was relying on the kind stallion to make sure that she doesn't bump into anything or fall. The mare thought that The Doctor was going to head to town but was fairly surprised when she realised that he was bringing her to the back of her own cottage. This struck Fluttershy as strange. Not only was it the exact opposite of Ponyville, but it was headed for the Everfree Forest. She wanted to open her eyes, but fear of more tears falling stopped her.

They trotted on for a few more seconds until The Doctor stopped her. She heard the distinct sound of a door opening, and The Doctor invited her in. Invite her where? No, The Doctor was too kind to actually take advantage of the depressed Pegasus. She decided to trot on and suddenly realised that her hooves were now stepping on metal.

Now, Fluttershy finally decided to open her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in awe and confusion. She was surrounded in a bronze coloured metallic room with lights and contraptions hanging around everywhere and corridors leading to other sections. In the middle was what seemed to be a hexagon table with a tube in the middle that ascended to the ceiling. Dials and knobs and other strange levers were scattered around the table in what seemed to be a random manner. By the table, fiddling with the levers, was a blue mare with a darker blue and white mane that Fluttershy met a few times in Ponyville.

"This doesn't look like the Everfree Forest…" Fluttershy whispered

"It's a long story, really" The Doctor said as he headed to the blue Unicorn mare "Okay, Romana. We're ready to go"

"Are you sure about this?" the mare, Romana, asked

"Relax, it's going to be fine. You trust Fluttershy, right?"

"Who doesn't?"

Romana? Well, that was strange. Fluttershy had remembered that she was called Colgate. She noticed the same hourglass Cutie Marks adorning both their flanks and wondered what was going on. Still, despite all the wonderful things happening, Fluttershy's mid was still lingering about the thought of Rainbow Dash lying dead in the hospital.

There was also something about the way that The Doctor spoke with Romana and held her that struck Fluttershy's heart like she was being attacked with poisoned arrows. Love. The same emotion that Fluttershy was too busy contemplating when thinking of Rainbow Dash. That was it. The Doctor and Romana were in love. Fluttershy thought that was strange, since he hung out more with Derpy. She realised that maybe they were more like close friends than lovers.

The two ponies pressed a few more buttons and the mysterious whirring noise started again. Fluttershy realised that whatever place she was in, this was the cause of the noise. After a second or two, the sound diminished and The Doctor opened the door. He allowed Fluttershy to leave.

Stepping out, Fluttershy gasped. She was in a large janitor room over at Ponyville Hospital. How did she get here from her cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest? She looked back and saw The Doctor and Romana leave what seemed to be a big blue box with the words Pony Box at the top. The Doctor locked the doors and trotted out, followed behind by Romana. Fluttershy didn't want to get left behind, so she quickly followed suit.

The hospital looked very different at night. The white walls were dark an foreboding, as if it knew of the death of the Element of Loyalty. Only half the lights were on, so it also left the place darker. Usually Fluttershy would be cowering in fear at the sight of the creepy place, but was too busy thinking of Rainbow Dash to actually weep in a corner. If anything, she wanted to see the mare more than ever, despite knowing that this is the last time she might be able to see the cyan Pegasus.

They turned a few more corners and traversed a few corridors before Fluttershy realised that she knew the area. They were getting close to Rainbow Dash's room where The Doctor worked on the dying mare day in and day out. After passing a few more rooms, they met Derpy.

"She's over here" said the wall-eyed mare as she nodded to a door "Come on, follow me"

Fluttershy started following before she realised that the two others had stayed behind. Looking back, she realised that the two of them were hanging their heads in… what, shame? Sadness? Fluttershy didn't know, but thought better of asking them.

Following Derpy to the door that she pointed to, Fluttershy braced for the worst. She expected to see Rainbow Dash, pale and lifeless with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and blood flowing from some wounds. She had expected to be too shocked to actually cry when looking at the mare.

She was wrong.

Rainbow Dash was still on the bed that she had become accustomed to seeing after days of continuously coming over to this room. She just stood there, still and silent as if she was asleep. There were no wounds to be seen, and the only addition to her seemed to be a wire that connected to a monitor standing next to her. Her white mane and tail was still unkempt and difficult to groom, but Fluttershy thought that it looked better that way.

Seeing the form of her friend, tears started to form in her eyes once more. She couldn't help it. Looking at her seemed to trigger so many feelings from Fluttershy that she was on the verge of a total breakdown. She placed her head on Rainbow's chest and bawled as loudly as she ever had. She half-expected Rainbow Dash to suddenly place a hoof on her mane and tell her to stop being such a baby, but she knew that would never happen. The only thing of Rainbow Dash that remained with her was the cyan feather that the Pegasus had given her still perched behind her ear, and the little memory she still has of them. Fluttershy cursed herself for not spending more time with Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy loved Rainbow Dash, she was positive of that now. No matter what she might say to herself, she is in love with her foalhood friend which she has no memory of, and now that friend is dead. She never even got the chance to tell this to Rainbow Dash one more time, as her limp body was now as lifeless as a rag doll.

Minutes must have passed as Fluttershy still sat there, her tears have long since dried up. Perhaps she only wanted to be there with her friend, to fell the cold lifeless body of the pony she would have had a future with if only things didn't get so out of hand. It was after these few minutes that she felt a hoof on her shoulder. Turning around, Fluttershy saw the face of Romana looking back at her.

"The Doctor won't approve of this, but I think you should get a chance to see her alive one last time, at least to keep for your memories" Romana said calmly

She asked for Fluttershy to follow her to which it took a few moments for her to actually do so. She didn't want to leave Rainbow Dash all there by her lonesome, but she thought that maybe Romana had something in mind. A video, or maybe a letter left by Rainbow Dash, perhaps?

Instead, Romana led her back to the big blue box that was stashed away in the janitor room. She unlocked the door and trotted in, Fluttershy following closely behind. The Unicorn pressed a few more buttons and pulled lever which seemed to have activated the machine. The whirring sound started and died, meaning that they must have travelled somewhere else again.

"Go on, have a look around" Romana said as she opened the door which revealed… sunlight?

Fluttershy warily stepped out, but was suddenly stopped by Romana once more. She levitated a sort of string necklace with a key at the end and gave it to Fluttershy. When that was done, she allowed her to leave.

"Perception filter" she explained "To make sure that nopony sees you"

After a loud gulp, Fluttershy stepped outside. She had expected to be somewhere else, but she didn't expect to be here. She was back on Cloudsdale, but this was sort of strange. The Cloudsdale she knew had been destroyed by the rainbow tidal wave, taking down many other ponies' lives in its wake. Right now, it was safe and sound… and it was bright out.

Pegasi were flying about as Fluttershy started to trot on the cloud lanes. She saw the weather factory and felt a deep stab at her chest. She remembered the event of the factory exploding in a multi-coloured mess, and turned away. No, she didn't want to remember any of that. At least not now.

After a few more minutes of walking around, Fluttershy considered returning to Romana. She could not find Rainbow Dash anywhere, and thought that maybe she was at the wrong place. She had just turned when a rainbow and cyan coloured blur zoomed past her, followed closely behind by a larger pink and blue blur.

She turned to see where both of these blurs were headed, and saw what seemed to be a gran school floating nearby. Extending her wings, Fluttershy started to make haste and glided over to it. When she landed, she could see many fillies and colts, all of them Pegasi, trotting and flying around. She looked some more and finally noticed Rainbow Dash with a pink Pegasus sporting blue lightning bolts as her Cutie Mark. The two seemed to have so much in common, and it took a while to register that this Rainbow Dash was just a filly.

"Now be good, Rainbow Dash" the adult mare said with a motherly tone "I don't wanna see an letters coming home saying 'Dear Firefly, your daughter has been doing bad things and is going to be sent home on probation', you got that?"

"Fine, fine" the young Rainbow Dash grumbled as the two trotted into the school with some bags, probably Rainbow Dash's belongings.

When Fluttershy trotted in after them, she can't help but think that this place seemed familiar. It was as if she had been here before, but couldn't quite place a hoof on it. Of course, with her terrible memory and amnesia, she must have forgotten about it as she did with everything else. She passed by several ponies, but they all paid her no care. Perhaps the perception filter really did work.

She stopped in front of a door that was left ajar by the mother-daughter duo and peeked inside. She could see two well-made beds and cupboards, but Rainbow's items were already starting to make one of them look messy. They both unpacked as they talked animatedly. She waited for the second pony who shared the room to appear, but whoever it was, he or she never came.

"So, who's my roommate again?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at her mother

"Somepony named Fluttershy" her mother replied with a warm smile

"Fluttershy? Aww, she sounds lame"

"Now don't go talking bad of other ponies before you meet them, you got that?"

"Yes, mom…"

Fluttershy stood at the mouth of the door with her mouth agape. She was Rainbow Dash's roommate, so that must mean that they were in flight school! She vaguely remembered Rainbow Dash talking about this when she had finished her operation and promptly kicked her out of the room.

She stood there, watching the two talked as they got Rainbow's things ready. After they were done, they headed out to grab a snack before Firefly had to go back home. Fluttershy followed from behind as they entered the cafeteria, where a scene was starting.

"Eep!" a voice squeaked as a butter yellow filly was pushed to the ground by some colts

"Hah! Looks like Clutzershy's still here!" the bully laughed "What's wrong? You sucked so hard you had to start the year again?"

Another wave of shock overcame Fluttershy as the scene played out. She was looking at herself, back when she was a filly and was still in flight school. She realised just how pathetic she looked with her face hidden behind her mane and her long lanky legs. She was a coward back then, too. Quietly, she asked herself just what Rainbow Dash saw in her.

The bullies kept on making fun of the young Fluttershy, so much that they never saw the blue blur that slammed right into one of them. When they got back up, the steaming face of a tiny blue Pegasus stared back at them with cute anger.

"You leave her alone, you bullies!" Rainbow Dash shouted aloud "You guys are just a bunch of jerks, and I better not see you bullying anypony ever again, you hear?!"

"Pfft, and who are you, small fry?" the bully teased

"I'm Rainbow, Rainbow Dash. And you better not forget it!"

"Right, see you around, Rainbow Crash!"

As the bullies all laughed and joked amongst themselves while leaving the cafeteria, Rainbow Dash flew back to the fallen Pegasus who was being tended to by Firefly. She helped her up and gave a wide grin, one which the younger Fluttershy timidly returned.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name?"

"Fluttershy…" whispered the yellow filly

"Well, Fluttershy" Firefly chimed in "I think you two are going to be good friends!"

As Fluttershy watched the scene, a tear rolled down her cheek and a smile was formed on her face. She would never let go of this memory, not once and not ever.

_Close your eyes to the darkened sky_

_We're here together you and I_

_I'll hold you when you're scared of the thunder_

_I'll always protect you, I'll never leave_

_I'll watch you grow into who you're meant to be_

_With you I'll watch the world in wonder_


	4. End 2: With Only A Glance

**This is the alternate ending for the story, in case you guys weren't impressed with the original end. Thank you all for your support. As a gift, I would like to give a video link that, to me, is perfect for the story. (Remove spaces)**

w ww. youtube .c om watch?v=Rsqo0EIBUNQ&feature=related

* * *

How long has it been since Rainbow Dash was in her comatose state? Fluttershy has lost count. All she knows is that it has been much too long. In fact, Fluttershy can't even remember a time in which she did not visit Rainbow Dash in the hospital. Now, most of her day was filled with taking care of the dying mare on the hospital bed.

The other remaining members of The Elements of Harmony have done all that they could, but it all proved fruitless. Pinkie Pie's parties were met with silence. Rarity's motherly gestures looked as if she was practicing with a doll. Even Twilight Sparkle, with magic charged at her maximum capacity, could do nothing but watch as Rainbow Dash sat there lifelessly.

Of course, The Doctor had warned them about this. He said that he tried every last method known to pony-kind, and some only known to dolphins. He was on the verge of going on a total breakdown trying to fix up the Pegasus. It got so bad that one day Derpy, his trusted assistant, asked him to just let Rainbow Dash go and let her die in peace.

"No…" The Doctor had said "I'm not leaving another one behind. I know I have the chance to help her!"

And thus continued on the useless attempts of The Doctor in trying to heal Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy was there whenever she was free. However, that was getting harder and harder to do as the days flew by. She still had her animals to take care of, and not to mention her own life. If anything, she was forcing herself to visit her dearest friend nowadays.

Today, Fluttershy was lucky because she could leave work as animal caretaker early. She was forever grateful to those three young mares who volunteered to help her take care of the animals. Fluttershy wondered if her friendship with the other Elements were going to e as strong as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Just as she entered the market area to reach the hospital quicker, a mare bumped into her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry…" Fluttershy squeaked when she noticed the blue Unicorn that had fallen onto the ground "I guess I wasn't looking where I was-"

"No, it's my fault" the Unicorn spoke quickly as she rubbed her throbbing head "Sorry, I'm sort of in a rush"

Fluttershy extended a hoof for the mare, and she agreed to take it without much hesitation. However, things started getting awkward when the Unicorn took a good look at Fluttershy. Her face was scrunched up, as if she was calculating some unseen math equation, but the stare made Fluttershy feel uneasy. She quickly tried to hide her face behind her long pink mane.

"There's something missing in you…" the blue mare spoke

It was as if she was trying to pry out one of Fluttershy's deepest secrets, the one in which she had lost all her memories of her past life. It wasn't that it was embarrassing or anything, she just didn't want to trouble other ponies. Instinctively, she clutched the cyan Pegasus wing she had tucked behind her ear.

"Your memory…" the Unicorn said once more which made Fluttershy gasp "You have lost the most important part of yourself, am I correct?"

Fluttershy shook her head, indicating her confusion in what the blue mare was saying.

"The memory is what makes a pony who they are" started the blue Unicorn "Without it, they are just an empty shell of what they used to be, unable to recollect on all the experiences that they have gone through. If somepony were to give up the thing they prised the most, and they stated that they had nothing, then the thing they would most likely lose is their memory"

Slowly, but surely, Fluttershy started to understand just what the mare was trying to tell her. Somehow, she felt as if she could trust this Unicorn, eventhough she had no idea who she was. Perhaps they were acquaintances in the past, before Fluttershy had lost her memory. No, she did not know Fluttershy either. That means that these two were total strangers to each other.

"How…" the Unicorn started to say, careful to make sure that her chosen words did not offend the timid Pegasus "How did your memory become lost?"

"I had a brain tumour…"

And just like that, Fluttershy spoke of everything that she could remember, which wasn't much to begin with. All the while, the Unicorn stood silent as she tried to digest all the information thrown at her. Not even once did she even consider interrupting Fluttershy's monologue.

"…and so, that's what happened"

"Too early…" the Unicorn spoke

"I'm sorry?"

"A cure for memory loss like yours does not exist" the Unicorn said, making Fluttershy's head droop "yet" she added

As quickly as it dropped down, Fluttershy's head suddenly snapped back upwards. She looked at her new acquaintance with eyes filled with plea. Ever since the day she lost her memory, she wondered if she could ever get her memory back. Sadly, the doctors and nurses claimed that it was impossible. She was going to remain an amnesiac forever.

"The earliest record of a successful memory return after a stage IV brain tumour wouldn't happen for at least 30 years, when technology has become more advanced. Even then… No, I'm gonna try!"

The Unicorn bowed gracefully in front of Fluttershy and asked for herself to be excused. She then zoomed off to Celestia knows where, disappearing within the crowd as quickly as she appeared. Fluttershy, realising that she was late to visit Rainbow Dash, trotted as quickly as she could towards the hospital.

As she reached the hospital, Fluttershy noted that the scene seemed to be less lively than before. It was as if all the ponies there were staying silent, paying their respects to an unknown pony. She considered asking somepony why it was so silent, but she thought that she had wasted enough time already.

As fast as her weak legs could take her, Fluttershy half-ran to the ward where she knew Rainbow Dash was being held. There was a nurse in front if the door, Nurse Redheart. Fluttershy kindly greeted the mare, who only replied with a solemn nod.

"No…" Fluttershy said as the reality of the situation struck her "Oh, please no…"

Was she too late? Would she be unable to see Rainbow Dash alive and breathing? Even if she did come in time, was there anything she could have done to help?

As Fluttershy's mind was busy thinking of the worst case scenario on why the entire hospital was in depression, something else happened in a place not too far away from there. A place that was well known to all the residents of Ponyville.

"Spike, take a look at this" Twilight Sparkle said as she trotted to her dragon assistant as they sat in the library together "All of this… how could I have missed it?"

"Wha-?" Spike answered lazily

"I was reading back on the Elements of Harmony, and get this: Each wielder of the Elements has their own special ability"

"Like what?" Spike said, suddenly getting interested in the topic

Twilight levitated the book towards Spike and flitted through the pages. Somewhere in the middle, she stopped at a picture of a group of ponies: Two of each kind. The caption below the picture stated that these were the original wielders of the Elements.

Being the bookworm that she was, Twilight started to tell Spike on all of the Element wielder's abilities, each one just as amazing as the last.

_Magic _

_The wielder of Magic could easily be distinguished by their strong magical prowess. They have the ability to learn any form of magic in contrast to other Unicorns which could only use magic which has something to do with their profession. It is also noted that all the wielders are Unicorns, due to obvious reasons._

_Laughter_

_Laughter's ability is, to this day, questionable. However, one thing that stays true is that they could make anypony feel optimistic and joyful just by being around them. Most state that this is the Element's ability, though it is still not fully approved._

_Honesty_

_The ability that all Honesty wielders have in common is the ability to detect lies. Their sense of honesty and justice has caused them to become aware of a pony's speech pattern and can discern lies from the truth._

_Generosity_

_Truly a mysterious Element, Generosity's wielders are said to possess Charm Speak, which is the ability to charm others just by using their vocal abilities. It is also noted that most Generosity wielders are female._

_Loyalty_

_If one were to look closely, they would notice that none of Loyalty's wielders are Unicorns. This is because their ability would be their great speed and stamina, used mostly to save loved ones and innocent ponies from harm._

_Kindness_

_Questionably, the most useful of all Elements. Kindness has the distinct ability to increase the rate of healing of a creature, thus most wielders are the support unit for the Elements. In dire situations, they have the ability to fully heal a pony, but under certain unknown circumstances._

Spike looked at the pages with interest. When he thought back, most things actually do make sense now that he knows the article. All the unique feats that the group have done were assisted by the Elements of Harmony, who knew? All this time he thought that the Elements were only used as a rainbow beam of joy and light.

Twilight was always great at magic, there was no doubt about that. Pinkie Pie, when not depressed, is always fun to hang around with. There was no way Spike could lie to Applejack without her figuring out. Rarity could always get whatever she wanted by asking somepony else. Rainbow Dash was fast enough to do a Sonic Rainboom. And Fluttershy helped heal injured animals.

Fluttershy… healing…

"Hey, Twi" Spike said out of the blue "It says that there are some circumstances needed for Kindness to fully heal somepony, do you have any idea what that might be?"

"I'm sorry, Spike" Twilight responded with a heavy sigh "Even I'm not sure what that could be, though it could be really useful with our dilemma right now…"

As the two continued on their chat, silence filled another place. At the hospital, only the sobs and tears of Fluttershy could be heard echoing through the silent corridors. The electrocardiogram was making a long, loud beep as a straight line travelled across the black screen. Next to the crying Pegasus, a brown stallion and a grey mare stood silently, unsure on how to handle the situation.

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor said through gritted teeth "I couldn't do it… I wasn't able to help her…"

"Doctor, it's not your fault…" Derpy patted The Doctor's back as she tried to calm the stallion down

Fluttershy, however, still sat by the dead form of Rainbow Dash, her tears streaming down her cheeks like flowing rivers. She knew that her past self was in love with this mare, and Fluttershy was going to try and see if she could try and get the feeling as well. However, now it was impossible for her to ever love Rainbow Dash.

Her tears continued to flow, and at one part they started to feel warm. Fluttershy paid it no mind, she could be crying tears of blood for all she cared. All she wanted was for Rainbow Dash to finally be awake. Was that too much to ask for?

She was too busy crying that she never realised that somepony else had entered the room, a pony all three of the current inhabitants know albeit one of them does not even know her name. The mare in question slowly trotted towards The Doctor and gave a solemn smile.

"I'm sorry you couldn't heal her" the Unicorn said

"There is nothing more to do now, right, Romana?" The Doctor answered

_Beep_

The noise made all heads snap towards the monitor hooked up to Rainbow Dash. No, it had to be a miracle. There was a heartbeat. Slow, but it was certainly a heartbeat. Dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events, The Doctor started muttering incomprehensively and Romana had her mouth agape.

"It's Fluttershy…" Derpy suddenly said which made the two ponies' heads look at the weeping mare

It was true, in a way. They could see a warm glow surrounding Fluttershy, and whenever her tears dropped onto Rainbow Dash, the heartbeat rate would slowly quicken. They were at a loss to how this could happen, but they didn't mind. Rainbow Dash was going to survive after all.

"Romana…" The Doctor said at last "You came here for a reason, what is it?"

"Fluttershy" Romana answered quietly "I could help her regain her memories"

The Doctor suddenly snapped his head at the Unicorn, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. This made Romana hang her head as she contemplated on what she was about to do. They had just gained a dying Element, was it worth losing another? She was just about to take back what she had said when a silent voice piped up.

"You… you can?" Fluttershy said between sobs

"Theoretically, yes" Romana said woefully "There are a lot of risks, though. And since you've already had an operation to the brain, it could prove more fatal"

"But… I could remember again… right…?"

"… Yes, you can remember again"

"Then please, I… I would like to… to go through with it…"

There was silence for a while as the group thought of Fluttershy's request. It was suicidal, no doubt. Romana even thought of forgetting the whole thing and letting Fluttershy be. But no, they had to try. And most of all, Romana had promised that she would attempt to heal Fluttershy's memory. The least she could do is fulfil her own promise to herself.

"Romana" spoke The Doctor gloomily "You know I love you, and I care for the safety of all of space time, but this is risking too much"

"Rainbow Dash was just saved by a miracle!" Romana shouted, a little too loudly for her own good "What if a miracle could happen with Fluttershy as well?!"

"Doctor, just give her a chance…" Derpy chimed in, leaning in closer to the bewildered brown stallion "Even Fluttershy wants to go through with it"

The tension in the room was thick as The Doctor contemplated on the mares' request. He knew what was best for space time, but maybe this could be an exception. Just this once. Quickly, before he could ever regret saying it, he approved of them going on with the operation. Whatever happens, he could always fix the time stream later.

Word of Rainbow Dash's sudden healing travelled fast, and soon all of Ponyville knows about it. Many have come to the mare's room, surprised to see the Pegasus slowly breathing. Of course, her mane was no longer a bright array of rainbow colours, and her wings were long gone, but at least she was okay. Even Pinkie Pie was in full swing when the Elements came to visit her.

Rarity had asked The Doctor and Derpy where Fluttershy may be, seeing as she was closest to Rainbow Dash. The Doctor simply lied, saying that he did not know where she could be. He wanted to keep Romana's plan a secret, for now. Besides, The Doctor has lied many times before. He was not a stranger to the whole concept and so his lies were difficult to distinguish from the truth.

"Ya'll know it ain't so swell ta be lyin' on us, right?" Applejack said nonchalantly, staring at The Doctor with a terrifying gaze.

Okay, maybe he can't lie to everyone.

Against his own will, The Doctor told the group about what Fluttershy wanted to undergo. He had to gloss over several details as he was sure it would cause more harm than good to these ponies. As his explanation came to an end, he was prepared to be shouted at for allowing Fluttershy to be operated on once more, but it never came. Instead, he was faced with the shocked faces of four ponies and a dragon. Apparently, even they did not know how to react to this news. Rarity asked for the room where Fluttershy was being operated in, but The Doctor said that it was classified. They would be able to visit when the operation was done.

Another day has passed, and Rainbow Dash finally shows more signs of life. Her heart rate has become normal, and after a long time she finally opens her eyes. The four Element wielders, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were there when she has finally regained consciousness, and they basked in the moment warmly. It took a good few hours before Rainbow Dash could respond back, but she finally managed to talk to her worried friends.

The group talked for a long time, and Rainbow Dash managed to keep up with what was happening with everyone since she was unconscious. Out of all of them, Scootaloo has actually changed the most. The rumours were true. She was, in fact, in love with Rumble. They had a good laugh together, and the visitors thought that they could get away with the absence of one of their own. However, Rainbow Dash seemed to be dying to ask that question herself.

"So… where's Fluttershy?"

Deadpanned silence.

"Guys, where is she?"

Reluctantly, they told Rainbow Dash about her dearest friend. The news of Fluttershy wanting to undergo another operation made the cyan former-Pegasus' jaw drop. As fast as she could, she asked them where Fluttershy was being held. No clue, of course. Even The Doctor didn't want to tell them. Just as she wanted to take matters into her own hooves, a certain grey Pegasus knocked and entered the room.

"Oh! You're all here!" Derpy gasped "I've got some news for you. Come on, follow me"

"What about me?" Rainbow Dash asked, motioning to the wires hooked up to her

"Right, you need to come as well"

After unhooking Rainbow Dash from all the wires, they all travelled slowly through the hospital corridors. Applejack and Twilight had to support Rainbow Dash since her legs were still weak. However, her getting to stand up is a miracle on its own. Twilight stated that her muscles were supposed to be too weak to be able to support her weight right now.

They finally stopped in front of an operation room, and they quickly realised who was behind the door. They wanted to burst in with all of their might, screaming the name of the butter yellow Pegasus and hug her with all their might. However, the fact that Derpy only said that she had news to say, and not state whether or not it was good news. The gathered ponies and dragon were worried as to what they would find behind the wooden double doors.

Before anypony got the nerve to enter, The Doctor and Romana came out of the doors with solemn smiles. They were aware of the group's arrival. In fact, they were anticipating it. The Doctor nudged Romana, motioning her to explain what has happened to the Pegasus. The Unicorn hesitated at first, but the stares from the group finally made Romana talk.

"The operation to recover Fluttershy's memory… was a success" Romana said with an awkward smile, one which was copied by the other guests "But…"

"But… what?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently

"Her brain tissue was too thin from the last operation. The continuous blood flow could cause inflammation to the brain. Fluttershy, she… she doesn't have long to live…"

The entire group was dumbstruck as to the information handed to them. So dumbstruck, in fact, that they were sceptical in visiting Fluttershy in the room behind the two ponies. Still, they have too visit them. They are all friends, after all. And helping out each other is what friends do.

Spike and Twilight entered the room first, praying to Celestia that Fluttershy was at least presentable. They were followed suit by the other ponies. When they saw the Pegasus who lay resting on the bed, they all released a breath they never knew they were holding.

"Twilight, Rarity, everyone…!" Fluttershy said weakly through the oxygen over her muzzle "You came…"

"Fluttershy… why did you- you could-" Twilight stuttered, unable to contain the sadness that hung at her throat

"Why did I ask for Romana to give the memory restoration operation to me?" Fluttershy said with a calm smile "Well, you could say I wanted to remember. It hurt me more than it hurt you all, knowing that I couldn't remember all the fun times we've had together, all the pain we endured, so I told her I wanted to go through with this. And it worked. I remember everything now"

Tears welled up in the eyes of all the ponies present in the room. They were happy for Fluttershy, who was able to remember her past now. They were happy for Rainbow Dash, who was fighting fit and all better now. But looking at the weak, smiling form of Fluttershy, the pain of the situation struck them hard.

"Twilight, Spike… You both came to Ponyville during the Summer Sun Celebration a few years ago. That was when we became the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Thank you, for breaking me out of my timid shell"

"Pinkie Pie. You were always there to cheer me up with you jokes and parties. Even though you are sad on the inside, you smile and laugh on the outside. Sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. I know how sensitive your feelings are"

"Rarity, you were the first friend I made in Ponyville. I'm sorry that I could never go with you to the spa every Tuesday anymore. Please, cherish those memories for me, will you?"

"Applejack, you always work so hard at what you do. Your apples are and always will be the best that I have ever tasted. Don't let sadness distract you from your work, and please don't overwork yourself"

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. I had such a fun time with you three. Even when you were still little fillies, you were always so lively, so filled with joy. Apple Bloom, you are a lot like your sister, don't you ever change that. Sweetie Belle, don't mindlessly follow what other ponies say. You are a very smart mare. Scootaloo, don't blame yourself for whatever harm you've caused. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to see you sad. I promise I'll greet them when I'm on the other side"

"Rainbow Dash…"

Nopony was trying to hold back their tears now. They all bawled, even the three ponies hanging around at the back of the room. According to Romana, Fluttershy didn't have much longer to live. Only she knew exactly how long Fluttershy had, and she didn't want to upset the others any more than they are now. Rainbow Dash stepped in closer to Fluttershy, holding her hoof and using another hoof to stroke her mane. Fluttershy tried to take off her oxygen mask, but Twilight stopped her.

"No, Twilight" Fluttershy said with a warm smile "Please…"

Twilight allowed Fluttershy to remove the oxygen mask.

"Thank you, Dashie, for everything you've done. When we met as foals, you were always around to protect me. That's what I loved most about you: Your loyalty. When I couldn't do something, you hung around to make sure I wasn't left out. I want you to be happy, Dashie. Don't hurt yourself over my loss…"

Dashie… Rainbow Dash hasn't heard that nickname for more than a year. She wished she could record it, all of Fluttershy's words and final speeches. But that was all it would be, a recording. It wasn't the same as the real Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash noted that, even after all this time, Fluttershy still hung on to the feather Rainbow Dash had given her.

"I'll never forget you, 'Shy" Rainbow Dash whispered "Not now, not ever"

"Thank you, Dashie… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

The scenery was beautiful and picturesque, almost as if it was mocking the future loss of the last Pegasus in the Elements of Harmony. Still, a sudden warmth radiated in the room. The final gift of the Element of Kindness to her friends and loved ones.

It is said that kindness could heal all wounds. Today, that fact was proven true…

_With only a glance, you opened my eyes_  
_To so many wonders I never knew_  
_An unwanted trance, and caught by surprise_  
_The spell I am under is forever you_

_Through all the defence on my face_  
_You gave me a sense of my place_  
_With only a glance_  
_You gave me my chance_

_With only the look that burned me inside_  
_I woke and I found myself under your wing_  
_The me that you took did not have the pride_  
_To fly off the ground, or the heart to sing_

_I lacked the dream and the drive_  
_You made me scream I'm alive_  
_The glance I speak of_  
_It showed me your love_


End file.
